I Wanna Save You
by chrissy2381
Summary: Manny needs someone to save her, Jay wants to be that someone. AU songfic.


_I Wanna Save You_

_Standing on the edge of morning, _

_scent of sex and New Found Glory_

_playing as she's pulling back her hair._

Standing in front of the mirror Manny Santos pulls her hair out of her face into a ponytail. It's nearly morning and it's time for her to go home. Looking back at the guy sleeping in the bed she sighs and grabs her things then slowly leaves.

_She drives away, she's feeling worthless;_

_used again, but nothing's different._

_She'd stay the night but knows he doesn't care._

As she's driving in her car back to her house she knows that she's been used by a guy, once again. It's nothing new to her. That doesn't help the fact that she feels worthless. She would've stayed the night with Peter but she knows he doesn't care about her. She can't count how many guys she's slept with that didn't care about her, all they wanted was sex. All she wanted was someone to love her.

_At home by three;_

_a deafening quiet._

_The porch light's off,_

_guess they forgot it._

_She'd cry herself to sleep_

_but she don't dare._

By the time she arrives home it's three in the morning. No lights in the house are on. 'I guess they forgot to leave them on for me' she thinks to herself. But deep down she knows they didn't leave them on cause they just don't care. No one cares. She takes a quick shower to wash away how dirty she feels but it won't go away. Quickly she washes her face then throws on some pajamas. She crawls underneath her blankets and tears form in her eyes. But she won't let them fall because no on cares.

_And she wants to be a model,_

_She wants to hear she's beautiful._

_She's beautiful._

For as long as she can remember Manny has wanted to be a model. But she doesn't believe that she can be a model. No one has ever told her she's beautiful. Guys tell her she's hot or sexy, but it's not what she wants to hear. She longs to hear she's beautiful. She wants to hear it from someone and know that they mean it.

_I want to save you,_

_I want to save you. _

_I need you__to save me too._

_I want to save you_.

Manny doesn't know it but there is someone who thinks she's beautiful. Jay Hogart thinks she's beautiful, always has. Jay is someone she met about a year ago at where she works. Slowly they became friends. They hung out together at least once a week. He watches her. He notices that her smile never reaches her eyes. Jay sees the sadness in her eyes. He wants to save her from herself and all the creeps she hooks up with. He wants to save her from her family that doesn't care. And he needs her to save him from himself, the bad boy of the town, the screw up.

_Dressed by dawn and out the door, _

_no lights, she memorized the floors _

_so she could leave without being detected._

Her alarm goes off at 7 A.M. It's time to get ready for work. She doesn't bother to turn any lights on and she's as quiet as possible while getting ready. She doesn't want to wake her parents. They won't pay attention to her anyway. And she rather not have their attention because they're sleeping than not have their attention just because they're ignoring her. She's never been good enough for them. She's always done everything the wrong way. So, she rather go undetected in the house.

_She works till three; it's uniform, _

_she dreams that he'll come by the store._

_She prays for days when boys mean she's protected_.

She looks at the clock again for the fifth time in ten minutes. It's only one P.M. She doesn't get off until three. She hates this job but she needs the money. She wants to move somewhere where she can start over, maybe find someone she will mean something too. She knows who she wants to mean something to, who she wants to love her. Jay Hogart. But he only thinks of her as a friend. Sighing she realizes her shift is almost over and he hasn't come in to see her. Putting her chin in her hand she drifts on into a day dream where she dreams about Jay whisking her off.

_And she wants someone to see her,_

_She needs to hear she's beautiful._

_She's beautiful_.

A customer interrupts her day dream. Stupid customers. She was having a great day dream of Jay coming into the store and telling her he was taking her away from this place. He touched her cheek and told her how beautiful she was. He said beautiful, not hot like the other guys. Jay said he was taking her away from this place. Away from parents who didn't care and boys who just used her. She sighs thinking about her day dream. How is it that she's fallen for the bad boy that only thinks of her as a friend?

_I want to save you_

_I want to save you. _

_I need you__to save me too._

_I want to save you._

Jay watches her secretly so she can't see him. How is it that he's fallen in love with this girl that is the complete opposite of him? He's not the type to fall in love. He doesn't know the answer to that but he knows he loves her. He knows that he wants to protect her. Everyday he wants to tell her how beautiful she is and how worthy she is. He wants to make her smile reach her eyes. Jay wants to see those brown eyes light up with happiness. Most importantly, he wants to be the reason her eyes light up.

_And she won't sleep. (and she won't sleep)_

_She won't sleep,_

_and she won't sleep_

_at all._

Manny doesn't sleep at night. She can't sleep, she thinks about all of the mistakes she's made. She thinks about how she wants to leave this place and start over. Jay Hogart. She thinks about Jay Hogart and how she wants him to save her from this place Manny dreams of hearing him tell her that he loves her. She laughs at herself, as if that would happen.Not only does she want him to save her but she wants to save him too. She wants to save him from all of the bad things that have happened to him. She wants to save him from a drunken abusive father and a life that is leading him straight to jail if he doesn't straighten up. She hears a noise and thinks it's her imagination. Then, she hears it again. She looks at her clock and the red numbers read four A.M. Wondering who could possibly be at her house she looks out her window and sees Jay Hogart. She raises her window and sticks her head out to look at him.

"Hey" Jay says.

"Hey" she replies.

"Um, Manny, I know this is coming out of nowhere but I have to say it, I can't keep it in any longer."

"Ok, what is it?" Manny questioned.

"Manny, I love you. I don't know how it happened but it did. I think you're beautiful and you're worth so much more then you think you are. I hate seeing the way you let your parent and guys treat you. And I know you don't love me but I'm getting out of this town, leaving it all behind and I want you to come with me" Jay confessed.

"Jay, I do love you. I've been in love with you for months. I didn't think you felt the same" Manny smiled.

"So, will you come with me? Leave all this behind and not look back?" questioned Jay.

"Yes, the only thing I have or need is standing right here waiting for me" Manny answered.

And with that answer Manny climbed out of her window leaving everything behind. She ran into Jay's arms and they shared their first kiss. Hand in hand they walked to Jay's car and left their old lives behind to start a new one together.

_I want to save you_

_I want to save you._

_I need you__to save me too._

_I want to save you__(Let me save you)_


End file.
